Kuroko's armor
by Anki
Summary: Kuroko's life in Teiko middle school. How he helped the GOM break out of their shells and brought them together and how and why they fell apart and saved once again by Kuroko. But who was Kuroko's armor who protected him from hurt. Kuroko harem. Doesn't entirely follow the manga. Contain guy ocs as a potential love interest for kuroko. has plot.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Kise

_A\N:_**_ So recently I have got into this anime who my friend introduced, now that friend of mine is quite gloomy so i thought why not make a fanfic for her so this is the fanfic i made it's kuroko harem, kuroko x almost everyone. the timeline is set in middle school and this is their journey n first up is kise i love his character n well u know review please_**

* * *

**_Chapter~1 Meeting Kise _**

It was not a normal day for twelve year old Kuroko Tetsuya, because today he was starting his middle school, he was a mixture of nervousness and excitement not that you can see it on his face, his face was still the ever present emotionless wall and his cerulean eyes as blank as ever, still if you look closely enough you could see his true emotions peeking out but because of his lack of presence no one took notice of him or his emotions or the lack of it anyway, the teal haired teen who was known for patience and calm was slightly nervous about his first day of middle school.

He quickly made his way inside the school amongst the mass of students who were crowding the vicinity fluidly, albeit all other students were having trouble moving around, he made his way to the board where the sections of the new student were posted and after checking the board he got to know his class that was 1-A, he thought of his previous school and compared it to this one it was definitely bigger than his previous school, in his previous school he didn't had many friends if any, he wondered if the same thing will happen in this one.

He heaved a sigh, 'I should at least be positive' he thought as he made his way to his class ignoring all the students passing by and got ready for a new semester, a new beginning.

A good looking blond guy of twelve, made his way to his class marvelously handling all the attention he was getting by the female student or not so marvelously as he was attacked, pushed, pulled and groped by the females surrounding him, he had just started modeling he guessed he was paying the price for it.

"Uwah! Girls please let go of me" the blond shouted at the fan girls who were trying to get a feel of him

"Kise kun look at me I'm your biggest fan" a brunette yelled trying to get the blonde's attention

"Shut up I'm Kise kun's biggest fan" another girl yelled at the brunette and from there onwards a fight broke out between the girls of who the biggest fan of the blond is.

Finding his way out the blond ran away from the group of girls and made his way to his haven, his classroom, all the while recalling the route to class 1-A, he had already made a mistake of asking someone for direction he won't do it again, in his mad dash he didn't noticed a certain blunette not that he could have noticed him even if he was not running, he collided into poor blunette sending him down on the floor while falling on top of him, after he managed to get his bearings he opened his eyes to look directly into an ocean of beautiful Sapphire blue eyes gazing back at him blankly albeit a little annoyed.

"Could you please get off of me..." came an emotionless voice from the cute little kid that Kise has fallen on top off. Remembering their position Kise immediately got off the kid with a blush covering his cheeks, he pulled the kid on his feet and begin apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on top of you..." the blond said scratching his head in a clear embarrassment gesture.

"Kuroko" the blunette provided "my name is kuroko Tetsuya"

"As I said I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall on top of you Kuroko Kun" the blond said in a less cheerful voice, still worried if he had offended the little kid by falling on top of him.

"It's fine I was not careful either..." the blunette said

"It's Kise, my name is Kise Ryota ssu~" the blond replied cheerfully or over cheerfully in Kuroko's opinion. Kuroko could almost feel a vein pop in his forehead by the cheerful voice of the blond but he didn't let it show on his face. Whereas the blond was expecting to see some recognition sign appear on the blunette face but it didn't show because of this he got even more amused by the little blunette kid.

"Nice to meet you Kise Kun" the blunette bowed a little in greeting.

The blond smiled widely although fake and said "it's nice to meet you too Kuroko Kun"

Remembering that he was getting late for class Kuroko bowed again and said "well then I will take my leave Kise Kun" but before Kise could protest or kuroko could leave, a hoard of girls came their way all shouting things like

"Kise kun why did you leave"

"Kise kun look this way"

"Kise kun"

The blond finally for the first time since he entered the school let his true emotion show in that moment, and that emotion being frustration, he was frustrated to the point he could pull his hair out, he didn't wished for his fan girls to find him out earlier and make a big deal out of it, he didn't started modeling to get attack by his fan girls, he simply started it because he liked modeling not loved it but still liked it as simple as that but now that he think of it if modeling was going to bring him this much trouble he should rather quit it.

The blond was so occupied in his own world that he didn't realized that someone was observing him with interest and that someone was Kuroko Tetsuya himself, he had seen the emotional turmoil on the blonde's face and has felt pity for him, he had felt a inkling feeling of helping the blond so he did just that, he took the blonde's hands in his own, snapping the blond out of his thoughts and pulled him along a deserted corridor, and they ran until all the girls had lost track of them, they ran hand in hand. After they had finally lost them, they stopped to rest. While the blond was not affected by their run, the blunette was tired as heck and was greedily taking in the much needed air.

The blond smiled for real this time and off handedly commented "Kuroko kun you don't seem much athletic"

The blunette huffed annoyed and said "If Kise Kun was going to be like this I shouldn't have helped him"

The blond dramatically put a hand to his chest and said in a whine "Ara! You are breaking my heart"

All he was greeted by was a deadpan expression, "Yes I shouldn't have helped you" the blunette commented in deadpan voice.

"Don't say that Kuroko Kun" the blond said as he went to hug the living daylights out of Kuroko and rub his cheek with the adorable little blunette as he thought that the little blunette kid looked adorable with that deadpan expression.

"...Kise Kun... can't breathe... let go..." let out the blunette as he was getting crushed by the blond, as he saw that the blond was not letting go of him he did the only ordinary thing that anyone would have done, he jabbed the blond on his abdomen, the blond doubled over in pain as he released the blunette and had tears falling out of his eyes in pain.

"Kuroko Kun... you're quite strong for being just a kid" the blond commented still clutching his aching abdomen.

All he got was blank stare but inside Kuroko was annoyed 'not this again' he thought aggravated "I'm not a kid Kise Kun. I'm a first year in middle school" said the blunette with a deadpan voice.

To say that Kise was surprised was an understatement, he was downright shocked, this little cute kid who he thought was the sibling of a student here is actually a student himself, now that Kise looked at it the uniform kuroko wore was of a first year. He berated himself for not paying attention to the kid's he meant Kuroko's uniform.

"Kuroko Kun is actually student here" he said in bewilderment to no one in particular.

"Yes Kise Kun. I'm a student here" replied Kuroko with a blank voice with a tilt of his head but internally he sighed and thought how tired he was of this.

The blond finally snapping out of his stupor grinned at the blunette though the blunette could tell that the smile was fake, his brilliant observation skill comes in handy in situation like these.

"Ara Kuroko Kun is so cute" the blond said as he went again to engulf the blunette in a hug but teal haired boy side stepped him making the blond face plant on the floor.

The blond sat up on the floor and whined "so mean ssu~"

All he got as a reply from the blunette was a deadpan expression, the blunette sighed and gave his hand to the still sitting blond who took it with a real smile on his face "thank you" the blond let out before he even knew it, Kise was feeling weird, this guy right here has the power to let him show, his real emotions, and this guy has seen his real emotions, to say he was internally frustrated by the fact was an understatement.

"Kise Kun looks better with a real smile. Now I have to go classes already started" the blunette commented and disappeared into the halls, leaving a dumbstruck with a gaping mouth. 'How did he... Wait what did he said classes! I totally forgot' screamed the blond inside his mind and he made a mad dash again towards his classroom, although when he arrived there he was still late and got scolded by their strict teacher. But inside Kise was happy he had met an amusing person, he would be sure to make him a friend.

* * *

**_so here it is i hope u liked it please review n give me pointers on these guys personalities _**


	2. Chapter 2 Do you remember me?

**_so here's the new chapter. i hope you guys like it. _**

* * *

chapter-2 Do you remember me?

Midorima Shintaro was having the most unlucky day of his life, even with his lucky item which was in his hands which mind you was a little pony special edition princess Luna doll, he got that after a long while of looking into online shopping websites and has to pay a great deal amount of money for it as it was a special edition. As has been said before, even with his lucky item he was having a hard time enduring today, and his lucky item was deemed useless today by him that could easily be proven with the incident that occurred, when he was coming to the school he had lost his way and had been almost late for his entrance ceremony and after finding his class out he had been scolded by the teacher for bringing "inappropriate" objects to school, and don't let him get started on the looks his class gave him, he agree that he was use to it and he most of the time ignore their looks and gossip about his hobbies but it still hurt when people look at you weirdly, being the odd one out isn't always good,

Then if that was not enough he tripped and fell down from the stairs when he was going to teachers staff room and when he was going for a walk in lunch time, someone accidentally poured garbage on him from 3rd floor not noticing him. Then when he went to the library smelling of garbage, many kids refused to come near him, not that they usually do, but that's not enough he did something even more embarrassing, he screamed, yes he screamed, so hard that it might have rivaled a high pitched girl's scream and that was because he saw a flying book, yes a real flying book, he tried to explain that to the librarian when she was banning him for a week but of course she didn't believe, he grunted remembering that, he wasn't sure if he has seen it wrong or... there really was a flying book, but he was sure he didn't imagined it, if there really was a flying book then that mean... he gulped trying not to think of that possibility, it was childish and immature of him to think like that, which he was not mind you. He heaved a sigh already tired of today.

He remembered what Oha Asa has said, that his horoscope ranking was eleventh and that he would meet someone from the past that he had long forgotten but remember the moment he saw that person and that said person would ignite something deep in him and open his eyes, Midorima didn't understand a thing of what it meant but he believed in Oha Asa, so he will wait for that someone to meet with him.

He was finally relieved that school has ended, he can finally have peace, no more rude teachers, no more students and no more gossips and trouble or so he thought

Now here he was now in front of five very pissed guys who more than likely wanted to beat the crap out of him and how that happened, Well it all started when he was cornered for bringing a my little pony doll, he believe being honest has led to this, he still remembered that wretched moment he opened his mouth.

The five guys in front of him demanded to know the reason behind the object he has bought, and so has cornered him,

A guy with black haired and thick black eyebrows who by the size looked like to be in a wrestling team stood before him, and tilted his head and point to the item in his hand and said in a total thuggish dialect "why da ya ev a pony doll kid"

Midorima sighed already tired with this day, and said in a calm yet griping voice "it is a lucky item for cancer for today"

After hearing his answer the four guys burst out laughing, and Midorima got even more annoyed that if you looked close enough you could see a bright blue tick mark there, yes he know it was a strange habit to have but laughing at someone's belief is just horrible.

"Idiots like you will never understand the fineness of Horoscope and Oha Asa" he griped in annoyance louder and ruder than he meant to.

All the boys there stopped laughing and looked at Midorima sharply, inside Midorima was worried about his situation but didn't let it show on his face, so now here he was in front of five very pissed guys but was he worried, yes he was really worried not that he would admit it to anyone even himself, but would he back out and run, hell no. But running does seem like a good option here. He was quite well built for a first year in middle but it didn't mean he can take on five wrestlers like guys.

"What did you call us" one of them shouted.

"Are you talking back to us?" one of the brunette said to him, more like screamed at him.

Midorima snorted indigently and adjusted his glasses "No I'm telling the truth" he said while adjusted his glasses with his taped hand.

That answer got those boys even more riled up and the thick eyebrow guy raised his fist to hit Midorima on the face, Midorima immediately got on the defensive posture, trying to defend the punch but it never came, although he did heard something hitting someone. He looked up to see that his assaulter was soaked in juice which was dripping from his hair to clothes, his fist still in mid air, he also noted an angry red mark on the face of the thick eyebrow guy. He looked down and saw a dented can of juice fall on the ground with a clunk, he immediately put two and two together and got to know that someone has tried to save him; he looked around and saw... no one.

While he did that Mr. Thick eyebrows was fuming he looked around finding no one and shouted "who is there? Who dare hit me?" he again looked around looking for any form of life form but didn't find any other than his friends and Midorima.

Midorima was also surprised that someone has tried helping him but he was more surprised when he didn't find anyone there, he started thinking of library incident and a cold chill ran down his spine, he refused to think about it again.

Meanwhile Mr. Thick eyebrows was frequently looking for the one who has dared to hit him, he was red with anger and his friends too were looking for the one who has hit their leader, their leader again yelled "who the fuck hit me come out right now"

No one was expecting an answer but they still got one, "it was me who hit you" the soft emotionless voice came from near them but they still could not see who said it, this got the five bullies plus Midorima broke out in a cold sweat.

"W-who said it? Where are you?" Mr. Thick eyebrows stuttered scared. All the other four bullies huddled behind the head bully, Midorima wanted to hide behind him too but he highly doubt hiding behind your assaulter is an intelligent thing to do he might as well jumped in a month hungry lion's cage, but no matter how scared he was inside he didn't let it show outside, he remained stoic whilst adjusting his glasses to hide his fear and to distract himself.

The head bully looked at Midorima sharply and went near him albeit the protest of his underlings, and grabbed Midorima by the front of his clothes and said in a furious voice "it's your doing right?" he shook Midorima so that Midorima's glasses nearly fell "is this your friend?" the head bully albeit it more looked like he was begging Midorima to say yes and shook him again ferociously.

Midorima has had enough of him shaking him, so he took the hand that was holding his coat and put pressure on the wrist so the bully yelped in pain and released him, Midorima stumbled backwards because the bully was holding most of his weight and with him gone he was literally jerked backwards, he tried to catch his balance but was unable to do so and was expecting land on his behind but it never happened instead he was supported by someone and he looked back to see... no one again a cold chill ran down his back, but then he looked closely enough to see a short teal haired boy with remarkable baby blue eyes and porcelain like skin with a deadpan expression on his face.

Then only the bullies too took notice of the teal haired and when they saw the first thought that ran in their mind was 'ghost' and kuroko's deadly pale complexion only fueled their assumption, the head bully gather all of his courage and said in a scared voice "who the fuck are you? A-are you a ghost?"

The teal haired boy was just passing by rather tired as a certain blond has made his living difficult with his presence, he had practically stalked Kuroko the whole day and has even him to eat lunch with him, during all that time although no one took notice and thought Kise was mad and talking to himself but some did saw him and has been glaring draggers at him, so when he saw that the blond was even going to stalk him to even his room he had used his lack presence to slip out but when he noticed a bunch of guys bullying a green haired guy, he couldn't just leave that be, because that would have been wrong of him if he let a guy get bullied whilst he walk away from the scene, so he came to help it was good that his lack presence could always come in handy in such situations, but right now he was found out, he thought hard on what to do and an idea popped up in his brain, he smirked inwardly and had a mischievous glint in his eyes and said in a low, chilling voice that had even Midorima in a cold sweat

"Yes I'm a ghost. I died here" after hearing this, all the guys there paled leaving Kuroko he was already pale as ever.

"W-whaa it's a ghost. It's really a ghost" one of the guys said in a shrill.

"Wh-what are saying it can't be a ghost" the leader said trembling in fear

Kuroko tilt his head forward so that his bangs hid his eyes and in a low menacingly calm yet scary voice "A bunch of bullies always used to trouble them. I killed myself because of them right here. My spirit was never able to move on" the teal head tilt his head again so that now his eyes were visible but not entirely but you could see the dangerous yet deadpan look in it which can make anyone shiver "now I will take my revenge on you" he completed making all the bullies there scream and run in fear.

Midorima wanted to run too but he was frozen in place, his glasses cracked due to his shock, he was so shocked that he was frozen in place not being able to move.

The teal haired boy turned to the shocked boy and said in a deadpan yet slightly soft voice "Are you okay? I'm not ghost I can assure you" this seem to break Midorima out of his stupor and after finally getting what the teal head said he heaved a sigh

"You didn't need to help me nanadayo" Midorima said adjusting his glasses so he can hide the flush that has come to his cheeks because of their predicament. He really wanted to help kuroko but didn't know how to so he did what he does best he retorted rudely. Kuroko tilt his head taking Midorima's appearance to check for any wounds this made Midorima even more flushed, and he fidgeted rather uncomfortably. But then Midorima looked carefully at kuroko and something clicked in his head and he immediately recognized him.

"I see but I still can't help myself and had helped you" he said in a monotonous voice. "I'm sorry" he said as he bowed a perfect ninety degree and turned around to go his way but was stopped by Midorima's voice

"Thank you Kuroko" Midorima said with a small smile as he recognized who this little blue head was, the blue head turned and tilt his head in confusion and said

"How do you know me?" and the small smile on Midorima's falter and were replaced by a serious expression

"You don't remember me?" Midorima said in a chilling voice.

* * *

**_how does midorima knows kuroko well it will be revealed in next chap. if you like the chap please review _**


	3. Chapter 3 Kuroko's Family

**_a/n: so in this chap kuroko's family slash house mates slash childhood friends will be shown it is just a small intro so nothing too big will happen and this chap is kinda boring but it was important_**

* * *

Kuroko has realized one thing in the span of the past week that he has gained stalkers, yes stalkers, two actually, one a hyper active famous blond who fakes almost everything, even friendship and as he has observed he doesn't have any true friends or doesn't wants to have it at that it seems and the other being a green head who is socially introvert and awkward tsundere who cares about people on inside but only on inside and is hostile on outside, Yes very interesting bunch of people indeed both were totally contrasting in personality but at the same time not so different.

He has learned a lot of things about those two in the past week, mostly about the blond as he likes to chatter a lot he found out that Kise works as a part time model when asked the reason why kuroko doesn't know of it, his answer was simple a deadpan expression of course, the teal head hardly ever reads fashion magazine so it's understandable he doesn't know any models and he also know the blond is in soccer team and is a essential player, kuroko himself has had joined the library committee but is planning to join basketball club too, he had been late to join because of his blond stalker who literally dragged him to watch his game, but he can't probably live without the sport of basketball though he was sure if he were to join, he would easily be the worst of the players present. He also found out that Midorima too plays basketball and is easily in the second string of players whereas if he would have joined he probably will be on 3rd string of players.

He envies the green head a lot because of his ability, it's not like the blunette doesn't practice he does, a lot at that but he never improve, he sometimes had thought about quitting basketball all together but something in him always stops him, let it be his love for basketball or his childhood friend's spirit of never giving up that he has somehow acquired, he doesn't know but it always stops him from quitting and he is glad it does.

After reaching his house, he rings the bell no one opens the door, he sighs he is already tired because of the hectic week because of those two stalkers, he just wants to go and rest the whole weekends already, he thought miserably and he bends down and finds the key that was hiding beneath a pot and was about to open the door when it burst open revealing a very tall of 6" and very handsome guy who had blond hair and bright green eyes was standing in his boxers.

"So you are here eh. Took your time I almost thought you weren't coming home" the blond with green eyes rudely said.

Kuroko didn't show any expression but he mentally sighed. "Nice to meet you too. Jace" he said and bowed in reply and side stepped him to go inside. Kuroko was currently living with four people, these four people were his childhood friends and children of his parent's friends. His parents were never around so he shifted with them when he started middle school after much charging from his parents, he scoffed mentally 'like they actually care' he thought bitterly. His childhood friends were nice people if not a little broadminded and weird, they are all American by birth and were brought up in America, but they always used to come to Japan whenever they had holidays to meet with him and they used to live together even then, so he knew them pretty well and was very close with them. But right now they have permanently or for at least a long time shifted to Japan to complete their studies so he has shifted with them.

The blond, Jace caught up to him and said as a remark "You are in a bad mood someone troubling you? Tell me I will take care of them" Jace said in a defiant voice. He chuckled inwardly; no matter how rude Jace may come by as, he always care for people. If he didn't know any better he might actually call him a tsundere. That reminds him of the green haired teen Midorima, they have much in common he thought fondly.

"No Jace no one is troubling me" well if you call stalking troubling then maybe yes he thought in his head "But thank you for asking"

Jace blushed a bright red color which showed in his slightly tanned skin and gruffly said "keh like I actually care" you do care the blunette added in his mind. Jace went back to his room which was on the second floor, the house was very big and expensive looking, he knew both his and Jace's parent were rich but he would have preferred a less exaggerated home than this, he sighed well that's what he gets for sharing houses, he thought exasperated.

He turned to the kitchen to grab a bottle of cold water and saw a tall at least 6"3 black haired guy, who was cooking food, the guy looked up from where he was cutting vegetables and gave a smile warm smile and said

"Welcome home" the guy said in warm voice and gestured kuroko to take one of the seats on the counter. Kuroko takes a chilled bottle of water and takes the seat the black head has offered. "What do you want to eat today?"

Kuroko thinks for a while and immediately answers "vanilla flavored pancakes" he says with a slight excited look in his eyes.

The black head smiles again at the blunette's antics and chuckles a low chuckle and says "you had it this morning"

The blunette pouts, a cute very little, miniscule little pout and says in a emotionless whine "but I want to have it for dinner too"

The black head chuckles some more and ruffles the blunette's hair in affection and go back to cooking with a slight nod. The blunette stays there watching the black head cook, and was content to do so, he picks up the bottle he has forgotten and takes a gulp of water, while he was doing that the kitchen door burst open making him almost choke or spit his drink out, he turns to the door and see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and amber colored eyes, she huffing profoundly concluding she ran till here.

"Alec nii Guess what happened today" said the beautiful girl.

"Azusa shouldn't you greet Tetsuya first?" said Alec gesturing towards the blunette who stopped drinking his water to look at Azusa. She yelped in fright only just then noticing the blunette. After gaining her bearing she engulfed the blunette in a bear hug and said

"I missed you kuro" said Azusa, she released him after a while and grinned goofily at him.

"I missed you too Azusa" said the blunette monotonously but you can still hear a hint warmth in his voice, as he was released from the hug. "How was your excursion?"

Azusa smiled a wide smile and replied "it was amazing. Kuro"

Kuroko gave a tiny smile and asked "where is Izzy?"

Both the older teens looked at each other and sighed and turned towards the teal head teen and said simultaneously "upstairs with a hangover"

Kuroko too sighed and shook his head and went to his room to rest after saying the excuse to both the older teens. His childhood friends slash housemates were nice people as he said but a little overbearing, both Alec and Azusa were nice and kind but there was a twist to their personality Alec as harmless as he may seem when angered can be lethal, he knows this as he has seen his fury in front of his eyes, Alec is smart and intellectual, he might be the smartest person he knows but he is sometimes too overbearing. And as for Azusa, she is chirpy and kind but a little naïve but at the same time very smart. He was still in his thought that he didn't saw the figure ahead of him and collided into it.

"Who the fuck... oh kuroko it's you" the girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes which looked more black said finally taking notice of kuroko.

The teal head got up from his position on the floor and offered his hand to the still sitting black head girl, who took it with a small smile and said "thank you kuroko" Izzy was a nice girl who loved partying but was a little spoiled but was like a mama bear when it came to any of her family.

Kuroko nodded and went to his room to finally get some rest in.

Midorima was pissed, yes the level headed always composed Midorima was pissed, at whom? Well a certain blunette who has forgotten him. He was pissed because his feelings were trampled upon. The one who he thought as his best friend has forgotten him, and that's the only reason why he was pissed. Even with all the luck by his if doesn't get the person to remember it would mean nothing, that's why he has taken to making the person remember him. Kuroko Tetsuya, his best friend from childhood he met him on a day where he was down and kuroko has helped him and then they became friends, his best friend forgot about him, that sent a pang of hurt through his chest, he ignores the pain and make his way upstairs to his room but when he gets there he saw his dad standing in front of his room's door.

"How are you today otousan?" Midorima greeted politely.

"Midorima I see you have come home. You are late today. It will be a big problem to your study if you come home this late" replied his father curtly.

He bowed again in apology and said "I'm sorry otousan it will not happen again" he was not sure if it will happen again as he was late today because he was stalking a certain blunette not that he would admit it to himself.

"good I was here to wish good luck for your new session" he father said with a small smile and went back to his studies.

Midorima heaved a sigh when he was sure he dad went away, he dad maybe strict but loved him nonetheless. And he would do anything to come to his expectation he thought in his mind as he went to his room to study.

* * *

**_an: so here is the chap hope you liked it. i still haven't shown the flashback of how Kuroko and midorima met, it will come in upcoming chapters i promise and i know fast update i just love writing this. and i hope you liked the oc's there personality are based on my vision but there names are taken from Mortal instruments i love these names _**


	4. Chapter 4 The vanilla milkshake troubles

**_An: so another chapter i know so early. i love writing this. so here you go please review._**

* * *

The blunette heaved a sigh as he again made his way to his school, school has become rather tiring because of two certain teens, he couldn't consider them as friend as they were more like stalker than friends, though somehow the green head seemed rather familiar, he shrugged internally 'might just be his imagination' he thought as he made his way inside.

Unknown to the blunette a certain green head not too long away from him sneezed and muttered "I might be catching a cold" he made his way inside the school; determine to make a certain blunette remember him.

An ash colored haired teen made his way to the school, flirting with occasional girl he could catch, he was a tall well build teen with the strangest hair color, not that the school already didn't had teens with strange hair colors, but he had rare natural grey colored hair, with two piercing on each of his ears. His eyes were the same grey color as his hair, and he had a scary bad buy aura around him.

No one approached him already sensing the aura or already knowing his personality, but he was happy the way it was, that he was feared amongst students. He was a bad boy after all. And he loved every moment of it, sure maybe he didn't have any friends but who needs them anyway, they are nothing but nuisance and no one even dared to approached him but he was fine with everything as long as he had a girl he could have, yes he was fine with everything.

With a smirk on his face he made his way to his class, he remembered it was 1-A, he was a week late for joining the school but did he care no he didn't, he had other things to do, other important things, and he couldn't bother with things like school.

He made his way inside his class, ignoring the angry calls of his teachers for being late to school and class, he snorted inside his head 'like he will come early to classes', he was an hour late to school, concluding he had skipped a class before, but he didn't care it only made his image more laid back if anything and that was a good thing.

After settling in an empty seat in the back, he scanned the class for anything entertaining, he saw a tan teen with navy blue hair sleeping and beside him was a pinknette who was silently fussing over him, then he saw a tall purple haired teen munching on some marshmallows who ignored the angry call of teacher, then there was a short red head teen who gave a superior yet strange aura around him, he gather these were the people who stood out the most but then he saw two weird haired colored teen, one was green and the other one being blond or yellow, they were seating in middle of the class nor the front or nor the back with an empty seat between them and there was a flying book in middle, wait a flying book? he again carefully saw the empty seat and after much concentration he saw a short teal blue haired teen sitting there between the two, the other two were fussing over the blunette, the green head who carried a base ball was handing him a sky blue teddy bear and the blond was chatting up like there was no tomorrow, while the teal just nodded and listen emotionlessly to both of them banter, even though the class was filled with strange people these were strangest, he immediately made up his mind 'these people seem interesting' he thought 'I wonder how it will feel to mess them up'

The teal head heaved a sigh internally again, he wondered how many time has it been today, he was desperately wanted a breather.

And why that was so was simple because of certain weird hair colored teens,

"Kuroko Kun will eat curry bread" the blond said cheerfully seating right beside the teal haired, he was trying to shove a curry bread at his face. Sitting too close to him and intruding in his personal space.

"No I think Kuroko will like a red bean bread better nanadayo" the green head said adjusting his glasses and holding a red bean bread, seating in his left of him but luckily with more distance than the blond. Kuroko didn't know how to react the both of them could find such small things to fight on, for instance he doesn't have a problem with eating any of those breads, but did they even ask his opinion? No they didn't

"but curry bread taste better than red bean bread" the blond said in a whine again shoving the bread further in the blunette's face.

The blunette if you looked close enough had a tick mark appeared on his forehead, he was really getting irritated by their constant banter.

"remove the bread from his face idiot he can't possibly like something you brought him, what if you drugged it" the grennette said gesturing towards the bread, and kuroko silently agreed.

"So mean ssu~" the blond whine in his high pitched voice "Kuroko Kun you don't think I will do that do you?" the blond finished in the same high pitched voice.

But before the blunette can reply the answer was given for him by the grennette "Of course he think so" somehow the grrennette has read his mind it seems.

"I don't think he does ssu~" the blond again chirped in a overly cheerful voice by now kuroko had a massive headache, he just wanted to get away from both the teens, so he did just that while both the teens were fighting he slipped past them and made his way far from them. 'anywhere was fine as long as it was not near them' he thought tiredly.

The blunette made his way to the school gates and found them shut close; he knew going outside during school hours was forbidden but he highly doubt anyone will notice him, he internally groaned 'he wanted a milkshake. Now' he thought miserably. He tried to pry them open knowing full well they won't. He sighed almost giving up on his milkshake.

"wanna get out?" asked a voice from behind him; he turned around to come face to face with an ash haired color teen, who was towering over him.

If the teal haired was intimidated he didn't show it in his face, this amused the ash haired teen even more, and he relaxed his stance and gave the teal haired his much needed personal space, and asked again with a smirk on his face

"I asked you do you wanna get out?"

Kuroko could very much feel the dangerous around the guy and he could tell by the earrings and muscles that this guy was dangerous but he ignored his whining thoughts to away and stood his ground, he wasn't one of those who runs away 'never judge a book by its cover' the saying he learned in childhood he still remember it and will do so as the saying says because sayings were made for a reason, and it would be bad to judge a person before you know them.

The teal head though was a little cautious and said in a monotonous voice still looking up at the ash haired teen "Yes"

The ash haired teen grinned manically and said while turning away "Follow me"

And although still a little cautious, kuroko started following the ash haired in hopes of getting his beloved vanilla milkshake.

Meanwhile two weird hair color teen were still fighting amongst themselves not noticing the absence of the third teen.

"it would be best if kuroko eats red bean bun nanadayo" the grennette turned to the blond and stated.

"but red bean bun taste bad, on the other hand curry bread tastes so good ssu~" the blond said in a whine he was already tired with the argument, sure at first it was fine but the longer it stretched on the more boring it became.

"shut up red bean bun taste just fine, idiots just can't comprehend its taste" the grennette said in a scolding voice.

"I'm not an idiot" the blond whined

"yes you are besides Oha Asa said red bean bun would better for an Aquarius" the greennette said making the last thing.

"you are just making it up" the blond said pointing am accusing finger at Midorima.

The green head adjusted his glasses and said in a calm voice "no I'm not"

The blond gave him a deadpan expression a perfect copy of kuroko's, and said after a while "Kuroko kun what do you think he made it up right?"

Just then both the teen turned to empty spot where kuroko was suppose to be and find him missing, first they thought it was just his lack but when they look at the spot carefully, he really was not there.

"where did kuroko/kuroko kun go?"

* * *

**_so how was it? who do you want the other character to be? tell me and i will make it happen the more the votes someone has the quickly he will be shown. _**

**_and can anyone of tell me Japanese snacks name for mura kun i'm not Japanese so sorry tell jap facts please _**

**_and thank you for favs follow and review _**


	5. Chapter 5 Aomine Daiki

**so hey guys here is the name chap. I'm really busy with school work so the update might be slow but i will try to make the chap longer **

* * *

Kuroko silently followed the bigger teen to the backyard of the school without any hesitation, he for some unknown reason didn't really feel scared in the bigger teen's company even if the teen gave off a scary aura about him, if anything he felt rather content thinking about drinking his favorite milkshake.

They made their way to a deserted part of the school and came across a smaller back gate.

"Here if we jump from here no one will catch us" The ash haired teen, Haizaki said to the blunette.

The blunette nodded rather excited to be jumping off a gate and went to climb it, while he was climbing the other ash haired teen already climbed and jumped off of the gate and was waiting for the slow blunette, who huffed cutely at the smirk on the other's face and the ash haired teen playfully said

"What's the matter? Need any help?"

The shorter again huffed cutely and said in a deadpan voice "No I don't need help..." he just remembered that he still doesn't know the other's name and asked the question "What is your name?"

The smirk on Haizaki's face widened and he said in a playful voice "Why do you need to know?"

The blunette unable to get down on his own as the gate was too high for him to jump down, he looked at the ash haired teen, and the ash haired teen understood without saying and carried the other teen to the ground. The blunette looked up and the ash haired teen looked down to see into each other's eye. They were mere inches away, their lips almost touching, the blunette flushed at the proximity and turned away from his face to the other side.

The ash haired teen was confused, very confused. He was feeling weird around the blunette. He was quite comfortable around him and felt as if he could bare his presence around him, this was strange in itself, and he never felt like that towards anyone. So he was very wary of the blunette but can't bring himself to be fully being suspicious of the innocent blunette.

The blunette cleared his throat to get rid of the awkward atmosphere and turned to the ash haired teen and bowed a perfect 90 degree and said in a monotonous voice "Thank you..." he still didn't know the name of the ash haired teen and he knew for a certain that the said will not straightforwardly give the answer even if he asked so he improvised "Hai kun" and named the ash haired teen himself.

The ash haired teen looked at him blankly but then a flash of amusement enter his eyes and he burst out laughing, he laughed till his stomach ached, his hands clutching his stomach and bending down on the ground, he was amused, he was very amused. And the reason for his amusement was a small little blunette who has somehow manage to interest him.

The blunette tilt his head and looked at the ash haired teen and said "Did I say something wrong?"

The ash haired teen wiped the reminiscent of mirth from laughter out of his face and wiped a tear that has fallen out of his eyes and replied in a semi serious and semi playful voice "not at all"

After that both the blunette and ash haired teens made their way to the Maji Burgers and the blunette bought a vanilla milkshake by the help of the ash haired teen as again employees there didn't notice his presence.

"hey there is a customer right here you idiot" the ash haired has snapped at the employee to gain his attention on kuroko.

Although kuroko fully didn't agree to snap at someone but he knew if the ash haired didn't, the poor employ will never notice him, so he let it go.

The blunette was quite happy with the way things were and he happily sipped on his Vanilla Milkshake with Haizaki by his side giving him side glances from time to time.

The blunette didn't notice or act like he didn't notice and sipped his delicacy, after reaching the school the ash haired again helped the blunette climb the gate and set him to ground by carrying when he couldn't jump.

The ash haired teen knew they were about to part but for some reason he didn't want to do so. He wanted to be continue in the blunette's company, as much as he hate to admit it to himself he thought that the blunette can become his friend. The blunette was interesting enough and worthy enough to be kept around, now all he needed to do was destroy blunette's other friendships and he could have him all for himself.

As the ash haired teen was in thought he didn't saw a tan teen coming his way or the punch that was directing at him but the blunette did, he tried calling to the ash haired teen to warn him about the punch but he was not heard as the ash haired teen was too busy in his musings, so he did the most common thing anybody could have done, he jabbed both the teen that were there with his elbows making them double over in pain clutching their stomach.

"what the...?" groaned the ash haired teen.

"ouch that hurts" groaned the navy haired teen. Both of them looked around but found no one but Haizaki knew better and called out to the teen.

"hey brat did you do it?" he meant it for kuroko but the navy blue haired teen thought it was for him and got into defense mode.

"I didn't do it but I sure as hell would have done worst" only then Haizaki took full notice of the navy blue haired teen and asked him

"who the fuck are you?"

"Aomine Daiki." Spat the navy haired teen with a tanned body.

They both glared at each other already in defensive stance.

"Ano..." came an emotional voice from between them making the navy blue haired teen jump and scream and say "when were you here?" whereas the ash haired teen just jumped and turned to the voices directions, he then remembered what the blunette did and before the blunette could complete what he was going to say he let out

"why did you hit me?" there was anger in his voice but not much anger to make the blunette scared but knowing the blunette, he wouldn't be scared even then.

The blunette tilt his head and answered in a calm monotonous voice "he would have punched if I didn't do that"

"so instead you hit me?" he asked

"yes" answered the blunette.

"your logic is seriously twisted" said the ash haired teen to the blunette they forgot about navy haired teen until he spoke up

"hey then why did you hit me?" he grumbled rubbing his sore stomach.

Kuroko again tilt his head and answered "because you looked like a hittable person"

"what the heck does that even suppose to mean?" said navy haired teen frustrated.

The ash haired realized something and narrowed his eyes and said "why were you trying to hit me?"

The navy blue haired snapped back to reality and looks at the ash haired teen with a glare and said "why were you troubling Satsuki?"

Now the ash haired teen's turn to tilt his head in confusion and said "Satsuki who?"

"Satsuki my friend who you were troubling you shit" spat the navy haired teen in anger.

The ash haired teen remember girl he flirted with and remembered a pink haired girl name Satsuki.

"so what if I did? What can you do?"

The challenge was set the only thing that was left now was to fight.

* * *

**so here is aomine. next chap will contain aomine and kuroko and satsuki too. i hope you like it betwn who should i introduce to kuroko next **


	6. Chapter 6 The Accident

**_so hey guys another chapter, i just wanted to make clear hai means ash. so hai kun which was kuroko's nick name to haizaki meant ash kun _**

* * *

'This was ridiculous' was the only thing that came to kuroko's mind when he saw the two males fight in front of him. If you can call it a fight that is, it was more or less like a verbal battle between two kindergarten kids, he was tempted to double jab both the males but resisted the urge as he knew it would only get him in trouble.

So he sat there on the ground looking at two fools badmouth each other, he heaved a sigh they really are fools he thought.

"You stinking ash head" said the blue head teen glaring daggers at the ash head.

"you over grown piece of ganguro" said the ash headed teen; he too was glaring daggers at the navy blue headed teen.

"shut up you shit" again said the navy haired teen.

"you shut up, you dog breathe" said the ash haired teen.

Kuroko sweat dropped at the scene and heaved a internal sigh and got up, he was about to jab both the teens who seem to have forgotten his presence as usual, but before he could do that, he heard a screaming voice coming their way.

"Dai Chan. What are you doing?" said a squeal like stern voice from behind kuroko. Kuroko resisted the urge to wince at the voice, it sounded too much like the blonde's voice.

Kuroko turned around to see a beautiful pink haired girl coming their way, she was wringing her arms like a crazy person and calling the navy haired guy Dai chan, he mentally snickered at the nick name, and turned to face the aforementioned Dai chan. His face was red from embarrassment and he too was shouting

"Satsuki shut up!"

He turned towards the ash haired and he saw that unlike him the ash haired really did snickered at the nick name,

The pink haired girl landed a kick to the blue headed tan teen's stomach, making him doubled over in pain.

Kuroko decided that things were getting crazier and more interesting.

"Dai chan I told you not to fight" said the pink haired girl, her hair was long coming to her waist and she had her hands on her waist in a perfect sassy position, kuroko again saw the resemblance between her and Kise.

"Satsuki I am fighting because of you damn it" angered the navy blue haired teen rubbing the sore spot.

"Dai chan I told it was not a big deal. You are behaving like an angry possessive boyfriend" said the pinknette with all the sass she can muster up. She was already tired of all this. The guy just merely flirted with her that's all, not like it hasn't been done before. She shouldn't have opened her big mouth and told Dai chan about it, things only got more complicated.

"Listen to what she is saying Daii... Chan..." snickered the ash head.

The navy blue head's face reddens in anger and embarrassment and he locks his blazing blue eyes with the silver eyes and says in a chilling voice "That's it" and lunges forward towards the ash haired teen knocking him down on the ground, he was on top of him and raised his hand in a fist and punched the ash head, the ash head had a gash appeared on his lips, the ash haired came out of his momentary surprise and knocked the blunette from above him and charged forward towards him, punching the blunette's nose in the process, it turned red from the impact, and that was that they were at each other's throat a moment later trying to punch each other and dodging the punches thrown at each other.

The fight was progressing very quickly both had managed some hits on each other, but none was beginning to give up, leaving them kuroko and Satsuki were watching worriedly towards the fight while Satsuki was worried and shouting to the taller blue haired teen to stop, kuroko was standing there forgotten albeit still worried, he had experience when Jace and Alec starts fighting but he wasn't sure if it would work here as this fight was more serious than playful, but he had to try and do something and break them up, so he did just that.

He went to where they were fighting on the ground the blue haired again above the ash haired, both had the others collar in their hand and jerking it, kuroko went near them and was about to jerk the both of them apart when Aomine raised his hand to punch Haizaki and his elbow accidentally impacted with the blue head's head and he fell to the ground, hopefully the ash haired noticed the incident and threw Aomine from above him and went to the smaller blue head's aid.

The poor blunette was bleeding from the gash that happened from Aomine's elbow, the ash haired kneeled in front of him and took him in his arms and glared at the navy blue head that just noticed the smaller blue heads presence and was confused. Satsuki too just noticed his presence and stared at him in horror but before the ash haired can say anything a student with a teacher burst at the clearing.

"what is happening here?" the teacher who had a well built and good looking face with soft brown hair and light green eyes asked the student there.

"Mr. Ishida the two boys there were fighting" said the brunette student who came with him,

Mr. Ishida looked at the scene and ordered in a angry voice "Principal's office now"

The ash haired teen got up with the passed out blunette in his arm who was carried bridal style and started going the other way.

"And where do you think you are going?" shouted the angry teacher.

The ash haired didn't answered but by the route he was taking to the nurse's office and with an injured child they got to know it was nurse's office that he was going. But Mr. Ishida can't just let him go and jogged to him and put a hand to his shoulder "Wait I will bring him to the nurse's office safely. You go to the principal's office now or I'm not letting you go" the teacher commanded with finality. The ash haired teen reluctantly handed the blunette to the teacher, he was against giving the blunette to the teacher yes but he would rather have the blunette tended to as quickly as possible.

After that Mr. Ishida carried the blunette to infirmary whereas the three teen was led to the Principal's office.

The first Kuroko noticed when he get back to the realm of reality as he opened his eyes was that his head hurt, a lot. He flinched at that and closed his eyes to get some semblance of sleep and passed out again, when he woke up for the second time there was still pain in his head but it effected less now to him and he sat up straight on his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary and there was no one else there beside him.

A sharp pain to his head had his attention back on his wound, he touched the bandage there and frowned, he doesn't know how he got the wound but remember he went to both the guys to make them stop and he then was knocked out.

He was so much in his musings that he didn't notice the door open and in came a good looking guy who was in his age of 20's, he had a nice built, his height was of at least 5'7 and he had brown hair with light green beautiful eyes.

"Kuroko kun?" said the teacher in his silken voice to the blue head.

The blue had blinked up at him and answered "yes"

The brown head sat at the chair near the blunette and took his wrist in his hands and checked his pulse "you are lucky it was a small gash you know" said the teacher after checking his pulse.

"Thank you sir" said the blunette bowing a little in the bed.

"you don't have to say thank you it was my job" said the teacher/doctor smiling a little.

"yes I understand but I'm still grateful" the blunette the most minuscule of smile which lit up his face making Mr. Ishida look at him for a while. Wondering if the little kid has the cutest of smile ever, he has never seen someone with such a lovely smile in his past 21 years of life.

"Kuroko kun you have a wonderful smile" commented the infirmary teacher.

Kuroko almost blushed at the complement coming from such a handsome guy and said "Ah... thank you..."

The teacher smiled and replied "it's Ishida. Uryu Ishida"

The blunette nodded and smiled and said "Thank you Ishida san" after that exchange the door to the infirmary burst open revealing the pink haired and blue haired duo from before in front of him.

The taller blue haired scratched his head and said in an awkward way "so I wanted to say sorry. So sorry" he finished with a blush.

Kuroko just tilt his head.

* * *

**_so how was it? did you like it? and poor kuroko and new character yay! and can u guys guess who i stole the name from?_**

**_hey guys i just wanted to know who you want to see next. and who do you till now want to see as a potential love interest. Can you guys tell me that? even with the oc's? _**


	7. Chapter 7 Concern of others

**_I love you guys so much that I'm posting the chap this early. I loved everyones review thank you guys and thanks for the favs and follow. I didn't think this story was that good_**

* * *

The taller blue haired scratched his head and said in an awkward way "so I wanted to say sorry. So sorry" he finished with a blush.

Kuroko just tilt his head

* * *

"so as I said I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. I swear. It really was an accident. It happened all because of that stupid ash head, you shouldn't be friends with a guy like him." Kuroko just merely listened to the rant that was going on and on by the taller blue head.

A kick was delivered to the taller blunette's side by the pinknette and she began apologizing to the shorter blunette "me and Dai chan are so sorry because of us you were injured"

Kuroko tilt his and looked at the almost heartbroken look at the pinknette's face and his facial expression soften, very little and he said in his monotonous voice yet there were signs of warmth in it "You don't have to apologize, it was not your fault. It was an accident. I just simply happen to be at wrong place at wrong time" completed Kuroko, she resembled Azusa too much that he couldn't help but let his emotion appear, even though he pledged to ever be emotionless and stoic.

The sudden change in the stoic blunette's facial feature and voice brought a blush to the pinknette's face and if you looked closely enough there was an arrow launched at her heart by the cupid, even Mr. Ishida seemed astonished by the change in facial expression, how could he not be it was so different.

While Aomine gaped like an idiot, after coming to their bearings the people in the room had one thought in mind about the blunette 'so different...'

The pinknette finally got released from the spell she was in but enters another spell as she enveloped the shorter blunette in a hug, pressing her breast to his face and nearly suffocating him

"Aw that's so kind of you" she said between the hug and kuroko again saw the resemblance with the annoying blond. Satsuki really was touched, she has never seen someone more cute and kind before in her life, He was beginning to get suffocated and his head was starting to hurt and Aomine took notice of it and was about to come at his rescue when the door to the infirmary again burst open.

"Tetsuya?" came a voice of a tall black haired man with sapphire blue eyes and a well built figure.

"Alec?" let out the blunette still getting smothered by the pinknette. Alec look at the scene in front of him and sweat dropped. There was kuroko getting suffocated by breast by a pink haired girl, a guy who was by the looks as it trying to stop the death sentence the pinknette has placed the blunette in and another guy who looked much older and a teacher by the lab coat he was wearing who was watching the scene with amusement. Alec himself was quite amused but he didn't let it show.

"what is happening here?" he said as he came inside the room "and I think you are suffocating him" he added for the blunette's sake.

The pinknette immediately released kuroko with a blush covering her face, she quickly apologized for suffocating the poor blunette which kuroko waved off, that's when he noticed it, the wound at his head, he came closer to him and inspected the wound himself and saw that it was not that bad but it was still a wound and who ever inflicted it should pay.

"It was just a small gash. I have already bandaged it up. It should be fine now" said the doctor/infirmary teacher,

"Yes Alec it's not a big deal but what are doing here?" asked the blunette with a slight curious look in his eyes.

The black haired teen took a seat on the bed near kuroko and replied "I was informed by the school"

The blunette tilt his head in a confused gesture and asked "don't you have school yourself?"

"I do but I took a half day by informing my teachers" he replied in calm voice.

"you didn't had to" said kuroko

"no but I wanted to" said Alec with a small smile.

Kuroko sighed knowing he has lost the battle, and looked towards the other populace surrounding them, they were watching the show in unsuppressed amusement,

"And who might you be to Kuroko?" asked the teacher in amusement.

"I'm his childhood friend and housemate currently taking care of him" replied Alec turning to him "I'm Alec Lightwood it's nice to meet you and who might you all be?" he said turning towards the other occupant of the room.

The inhabitant as if broken from a spell, started looking at each other as if waiting for the other to introduce them self and it was Mr. Ishida who spoke first, he stood up straight and bowed and said in a smooth voice "I'm Ishida Uryu; it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the infirmary teacher or doctor of this school"

"pleasure is all but mine" replied Alec just as smoothly, he looks at the others expectantly.

The pinknette steps out and tries to introduce herself "Hello I'm Momoi Satsuki" she said fiddling with her skirt "and we are really sorry of what happened to Kuroko Kun" she finished still fiddling.

Alec narrows his eyes at her but let them to continue "Aomine Daiki" the taller blue head grunts out and he also adds "and I'm really sorry as well"

Alec's eyes further narrows down and he says in a bone chilling voice making both the teens internally shudder "And might I know why you are all so sorry" but before anyone could reply to Alec's question Kuroko speaks up

"Alec it was not their fault I was just at a bad place at a bad time" he repeats his words in a monotonous yet soft voice putting a hand on the black head's shoulder making Alec's feature soften on their own accord "it was an accident" he adds.

Alec nods and says in a soft voice "ok I believe you"

The blunette also nods and says "please don't tell this to anyone at home okay"

The raven headed teen simply nods his head in reply and kuroko brushes his blue tresses from his eyes and open his mouth to speak when the door to the infirmary again for the fourth time burst open.

"Kuroko/Kuroko kun" two voices shouts from the door getting everybody's attention present there to the door, a blond and a greennette comes to the room in search of the of a certain blunette but as usual couldn't find him,

"Midorima kun where do you think kuroko kun is? I don't see him anywhere" said the blond exasperated, the greennette didn't look good either both were worried sick after they heard the teacher say that the blunette has had an accident during break, they were feeling guilty of letting the blunette go because if they followed him or had he been with him, they might avoided the accident, both were not ready to admit it but they cared about the blunette a lot.

"Ano... I'm here" kuroko suddenly appears in front of them from thin air in the bed and they gape at him like idiots after getting their bearings the greennette was the first to realize the wound on the blunette's head and goes to take a better look at it but the stupid Kise beats him to it, he rushes forward towards the blunette probably to engulf him in a hug, Midorima was about to stop him seeing the blunette was not in the best of condition but again someone beats him to it

"If you are going to hug me Kise kun I will have to decline it as my head hurts" the blunette speaks up from his position on the bed.

The blond pouts but doesn't say anything else and you can see concern shinning in his eyes. Midorima mentally scoffs concern his foot! how long has the blond known the blunette to be this concerned? He definitely doesn't like the blond and how familiar he is with the blunette, here he is trying to make the blunette remember him but always fail as a certain idiotic blond always get in his way. He definitely doesn't like the blond.

The blond sits on the bed when the raven haired gets up and places a hand on the blunette's shoulder and asks in a real concern filled voice "Are you okay?"

The blunette give a small smile at that, he doesn't know how but he is slowly breaking the walls Kise has trapped himself in, and he is glad he is doing it. "I'm fine Kise kun thank you for your concern" he replies sincerely making the blond smile, the blond was happy and concern at the same time, happy because he was finally found a true friend and concerned because of his well being and also a little afraid if the friendship will not work, he had had friends but all of them only were there because of his good looks or popularity. Kuroko was not like that and so he would treasure him.

Aomine was feeling awkward, he felt like he was in a drama of some sort and forced to endure dramatic display of emotion, he was not good at emotion part, and you could ask that to anyone who knows him, he really was sorry, he was very sorry but right now he wanted to be anywhere but here.

The taller blunette fidgets at his place making kuroko instantly take notice of him; he mentally put two and two together and says in a calm monotonous voice

"Aomine kun it was not your fault I'm sorry if I'm keeping you here"

The taller blunette looks uncomfortable at the attention and glares of everyone present there, the shorter blunette notice and glares or more like stares at everyone and says in a commanding sort of voice "It was not his fault I was the one who got knocked on my own"

People there who were glaring before, make it blond, greennette and the raven haired teen drop gazes and look at kuroko in apology.

Nobody notice right outside a certain ash haired teen watching their interaction, and thinking 'I'm glad he is okay' he doesn't come inside but watches from outside everything and starts his planning.

* * *

**_so how was it? Did you like it? Please tell me. I love your reviews a lot. _**

**_And now to answer your questions_**

**_ben4kevin : I would love to. He is such a sexy character but you would have to wait for it._**

**_Illuminate Rain: yes this will be kurokoxeveryone but i wanted to know who you want as to fall in love first it will take time but still i need to make development accordingly so please tell me _**

**_hate1194: yes you got it right and they are high schoolers their infos will be given in later chapters. I'm thinking alecxkuroko will be a cute pair. And yes Mura kun will come in next chap. They make a good pair in my opinion._**

**_tenkoku: I love Haizaki's character too. He always is so mysterious. I hope to make him mysterious yet caring yet a lil twisted._**

**_alkuma4: Mura kun will be in next chap. I love him so much. He is so cute I know. _**

**_Can anyone of you tell me some Japanese snack names I said it before I'm not Japanese so it's hard to know their snacks _**


	8. Chapter 8 My knight in candy armor

**_Hey guys new chap it took me a while to write i hope you like it _**

* * *

After the whole getting hurt fiasco, Kuroko was tired, he really was tired, all he wanted to do now was get away from the blond and greennette that is following him like his personal body guard now, he is tired of both of them, he might have grown to like them but in no way it means that he can handle those two together.

Alec has left after a while to inform the others, now he was alone with those two guys, and as he said they are nice people but too loud and fight with each other a lot often.

"Midorima kun I don't think telling kuroko kun about math homework is gonna bring him any good to his health" the blond said pointing an accusing finger at the greennette.

"but he is got to learn about the homework, the teacher said it was suppose to submitted on Thursday" the greennette said removing the offending finger from his face.

"but don't teacher know kuroko kun is injured?" the blond asked incredulous.

"they know but he is not badly injured" the greennette said pushing up his glasses and lastly muttered "according to them"

"Eh...that's too bad" the blond became uncharacteristically quiet and sad then he asked which came to him "eh... but how does Midorima knows of it? Even I don't know it"

The greennette puffed up his chest and replied "I asked the teacher of course idiot unlike you"

The blond again deflated hearing that and thought why he never thought of doing that, he knows he has begun thinking of Kuroko as a friend and he does care about, he is his first real friend after all, and this just proves that he is not. He himself doesn't care enough.

Kuroko seeing the crest fallen expression on the blonde's face immediately patted the blond on his head making a tick mark appear on the greennette's forehead, "Kise kun shouldn't be sad. I appreciate Kise kun thinking about me this much already" he said still patting. The blond immediately snuggled into his hand like a dog would.

And then he turned towards the greennette and smile, a small barely there smile and mouthed "thank you" making the greennette blush a bright red and mutter "not like I wanted to help you it was my duty"

The giant lavender hair teen was having a hard time in the school, he had no friends or anyone who he knew, he was sick for a few days now he needed to complete his notes as to do homework but doesn't know who to ask for them, everybody is scared of him and they even have a good reason to be scared of him, he was enormous, even taller than some teachers. So he let it be and never bother with the notes though, he knew he would be in trouble for that.

He chewed on his poky stick and went on his way, his brother and sister wanted him to at least make some friends but its difficult making friends with his abnormal height. Everyone is scared of him no matter what he does. He gave up on making friends after some horrid on the first day and is happy to be alone not like he needs friends, but he do need to do homework.

He yawned he was bored and sleepy not to mention hungry.

A certain blunette was going his way, he had been asked to deliver some papers to the staff room where Yamamoto sensei his Math's teacher is right now, by his physics teacher Kitagi Sensei, although his 'friends' had protested the idea saying he was hurt even Aomine, the guy he just got accounted to protested of kuroko going to take papers, but all were silent after a hard glare from Kitagi sensei, he was munching on some vanilla flavored poky when he was suddenly jerked to a stop by a hand on his shoulder.

"hey aren't ya the ghost kid?" said a voice from behind him, he already knew the voice it was the voice of the kids leader who were bullying Midorima, he curses his luck in his head and turns around with a blank expression on his face.

"yes are you talking to me" he says as he comes face to face with the leader and he sees his gang members were a little ways away from him.

He knows he is not in a good position and can even get beat up if someone doesn't come which already knowing classes are going so no one would come for him.

He doesn't let any emotion show on his face but his inner self already resigned to a good beating.

"what ya mean if I'm talking to ya. You fucking think you can make fool of us huh ghost boy" says the leader shouting at his face.

If kuroko was scared he didn't show.

Murasakibara was just going on his way to his class when he saw some kids talking to air, he thought that these kids had a screw loose if they were talking to air, then immediately he saw a pack of vanilla poky hanging in thin air that got him confused so he strained his eyes and looked closely enough and finally he saw a blue hair little boy getting bullied by those much bigger boys, that got him a little angry as it was wrong to corner somebody specially a kid no less. But he didn't do anything as he didn't want to get in unnecessary trouble.

"so get ready for beating of your life time" the leader said raising his and punching the poor boy on his face Murasakibara noticed that the boy was already injured as shown by the bandage he was wearing. He was about to go when the boys eyes landed on him, they were blank with no emotion in them, that confused Murasakibara even more the boy's eyes at least should have some emotion pain or pleading but no his eyes were blank, he didn't plead for him to stop or asked for his help that made a knot appear in the stomach of Murasakibara, now he really wanted to help the poor kid, but then the bully did something unthinkable.

He jerked the kid so roughly making the kid loose his grasp on the vanilla poky and it fell from his hand, Murasakibara was about to pick the poky packet up when the bully crushed it with his foot, this got the lavender haired teens blood boiling. He immediately went to the Poky's ah... blunette's aid and stood behind the head bully.

He tapped the bully on his shoulder, his underlings has already taken a step back at his arrival.

"What are you doing?" he said gesturing to his foot that was still crushing poky.

The leader shrank in size because of him and stuttered in fear "w-what's it g-got to d-do with y-you? Huh?"

The larger teen gave the best threatening glare he could muster and focuses his attention on the leader who slowly releases his hold on the blunette thinking that that was what the Murasakibara was referring to and steps back.

The blunette goes and stand in front of the poky which everyone else thought he was standing to protect the blunette and glares at the offending group who sweats bullet at his scrutiny.

"now go" the lavender head says making the bullies run with tails between their legs.

The lavender hair teen turns towards the blunette and kneels down making the blunette blush.

"Ano you don't really have to do this I'm really fine" he says trying to get the lavender head up on his feet.

"I'm not kneeling in front of you I'm kneeling because of these poor poki sticks" says the lavender head making the blunette give him his best deadpan expression.

"so you didn't step in to help me but the poky" summarized the blunette.

The lavender head nods but doesn't answer because he is too busy getting the remains of the poky.

The sighs and sits near the lavender head and puts a hand on his shoulder "you know it's not edible anymore" he says softly.

The lavender head nods and says "they didn't got to even get eaten by someone and got wasted like this, they didn't fulfill their purpose"

The blunette nods although he doesn't understand a thing he said and suggests somewhat jokingly "maybe we should burry them to honor it"

But the lavender didn't think of it as a joke and agrees to it "yes we should" kuroko dumbfounded stares at him for a while but sighs and thinks 'another weirdo'

Both of them then bury the poky packet and pay their respect.

Kuroko thinks this is absurd but couldn't voice it out as it can hurt his savior's feelings.

Kuroko then bows to the lavender head and says in a monotonous voice "thank you very much for saving me..."

"Atsushi, Murasakibara Atsushi" the lavender head says munching his chocolate flavored poky "and I didn't mean to help you"

"Kuroko Tetsuya" replied kuroko "and I'm still grateful" says kuroko with a small smile

The lavender head stop munching on his poky to look at the small smile that graced the blunette's lips. "Kuro Chin is cute with a smile" said Murasakibara patting kuroko's hair and ruining his hair.

"Ano I would advise you not do that Murasakibara kun" said the blunette said slapping at the offending hand. Murasakibara realizes the papers the blunette was holding and realizes something

"Eh Kuro chin is in my class 1-A" says the lavender head after looking at the papers.

"yes" kuroko replies nodding now knowing that the lavender head was in his class.

The lavender head thinks for a while and says "can I ask kuro chin for favor"

* * *

**_review please and tell me how it was _**


	9. Chapter 9 Giant meets stalkers

**_Hey guys! been a while right? sorry i was realllly busy and then had a really bad writer's block, this chap is not much i know but is about the friendship of the gom and i hope you guys will review to it! i promise next chapter will be wayyyy better. and is anyone out there who can be my beta? please?_**

* * *

Aomine Daiki didn't know much about Kuroko Tetsuya, all he knew was that boy was a shadow melding in with his surrounding and totally becoming invisible by them. That's all he knew about the boy he has accidentally knocked down and though he was guilty for it he just couldn't stand being in awkward situation such as being near Kuroko and his friends if you can call it that they were more like watchful bodyguards or stalkers if you ask him.

The blond had a screw loose, he acted like a dog or a girl on her period, he was overly cheerful and too dramatic for anyone's good and had a knack for physical touch from the smaller blunette but even after all these disturbing quality about him which were quite disturbing if you ask him, he knew for a fact that the blond cared for the smaller blunette.

Then there was the robot on crack Midorima, awkward to a point that even Aomine's rare awkwardness pale to comparison with him greatly, hostile, calm and stoic on the outside but a awkward mess on the inside, but he too cared a great deal about the blunette and that to Aomine was rather... unsuspected. How did a small kid with presence that of air or even less get attention of such weird and contrasting people. Though one thing he was sure of, he really didn't want to know. He wanted his distance from them as much as possible and enjoys his normal life to the fullest.

But of course like everything good in life there is something bad and that something in Aomine's life is his childhood best friend Satsuki Momoi, yes the she devil herself.

Somehow she had managed to befriend one of the, smaller blunette kid's stalker...ah... he meant friend, a certain annoying blond named Kise Ryota, he was certain these two were actually long lost brothers in their previous life and yes he meant brothers because according to him the strength that girl had couldn't possible belong to a girl.

So where was he oh yes the pinknette had managed to befriend the annoying blond and they had bonded on well Kuroko, easily guessed right, he had noticed that his 'supposedly' best friend had grown sort of a 'liking' according to her, cough obsession cough according to him towards the little blunette, and god bless the poor blunette he really prayed the poor kid will survive this which more likely he won't.

So now here he was standing after school waiting with his traitorous best friend for an annoying blond to show up so THEY can hang out, including him and if it was not clear yet he was clearly irritated by this predicament, he hit a rock near him seeing it as it hit a wall and fell down, just then he heard a very annoying voice come near him he groaned mentally and contemplated if he should end his life by hitting his head on the wall.

"Momoi chan! Aomine kun!" the blond yelled flailing his arms at them and attracting attention towards them, beside the blond came a very annoyed greennette, a permanent scowl on his features, 'great' thought Aomine sarcastically,

"Ki chan" Momoi yells happily also flailing her arms and attracting unwanted attention to them. 'super great' he again thinks sarcastically mentally planning to kill his best friend.

When the blond and greennette duo reached them, it made the passerby stare at them in interest as they made a funny group with two overly cheerful teens plus too overly brooding ones together did make a lovely group and not to mention their hair colors but someone was missing from the group someone who connected all of them, Aomine realized this and asked the question

"Where is kuroko?" at Aomine's question everyone stayed quiet and looked around.

"Ano... I thought Kuroko kun was with us. Wasn't he Midorima kun?" asked Kise waiting expectedly unexpected "Ano... I'm here" to come yet it didn't.

Midorima looked around but didn't spot the blunette, this got on his nerves and he had thought the blunette was with them but because of his presence of a sponge was just not visible.

All of them waited for the blunette to miraculously appear as he always does but that didn't happen and this send all of them into a panic mode.

"Where is Tetsu-kun Ki-chan?" the pinknette worried, looking around her. Just when everyone was about to go on a search mission to find the adorable blunette, a huge teen approached them, every one of them tensed at his appearance especially because he looked scary and hostile with his humongous size. When the teen stood right in front of them with a bag of chips on his and munching on it looking bored, only then a shock of light blue hair caught their sight.

Kise was the one to spot and react to blunette's presence "Kuroko kun?" the blond said looking up at the scary huge tee suspiciously and then down at the stoic, emotionless blunette who didn't give any indication of being scared, Kise took tentative step and stood between his favorite blunette and the scary huge teen.

"Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun" acknowledged the blunette with hardly any emotion.

The four of them nodded in acknowledgement and pointed towards the giant with their eyes, the blunette internally snickered and introduced the giant teen

"this is Murasakibara-kun" he said nodding towards the giant who still munched on his chips looking as bored as one can be.

Everyone present there except kuroko and Murasakibara had only one thought in mind 'how can he be so calm standing right next to someone so scary' running in their head.

The pinknette was the first of them to offer a greeting to the huge lavender head, "H-Hi I'm Momoi Satsuki" she provided with a nervous smile on her face, eyes darting at kuroko as if asking if she had done right, and as in to answer her the blunette nodded at her reassuring her.

The lavender head nodded and said in childish voice "I'm Atsushi Murasakibara but Kuro chin has already told you that"

The blunette amused with the situation shook his head and reprimanded the childish lavender head "Murasakibara-kun give a proper greeting"

The lavender looked at the smaller blunette and everyone looked at them with a pregnant silent, then the giant raised his hand and everyone except the light blue haired and eyed teen got in a defensive posture to protect the adorable blunette but before they could do anything the hand was laid on the blunette's head and was then used to ruffle his hair followed by kuroko's statement of "Murasakibara-kun don't do that please" and just like that as if a spell that has been broken the heavy atmosphere was turn to a mild one.

"but kuro-chin's hair is so soft" whined the 'supposedly' scary giant.

After hearing that statement almost all tension in air evaporated replaced by curiosity.

And as usual Kise was the first to voice out his "Ne...kuroko-kun how do you know Murasakibara-kun?" everyone nodded at the question seeming as curious as the blond for once.

The blunette and the lavender head looked at each other, the lavender head shrugged and the blunette had a mischievous glint in his eyes and said "we bonded over poky"

The giant snickered and blunette mentally snickered where everyone just looked at the duo with bewilderment.

"Ano...ok so is Murasakibara-kun coming with us?" asked the blond again voicing out the question everyone was thinking.

The blunette nodded and said "yes if you all don't mind"

Everyone were still a little wary of the giant but seeing him be as harmful as a small child which he often was everyone nodded their consent and the group of weird haired color teens took their leave from the school premises.

Aomine Daiki was yet again speechless at the smaller blunette's people skill or the lack of it anyway, he more likely had a magnet to attract weird people all around him but that didn't mean he was one of them! He was by far the most normal one in this group.

The smaller blunette of the group remained quiet as the other interacted, he quietly observed them and hid a small smile as he saw Momoi and Kise talking about him and normal people would freak out but then again people has told him that he was not normal and he saw as Midorima and Aomine dived in a conversation about basketball, the only person who was not talking was Murasakibara-kun but then again he can change that and change he did. He and Murasakibara then went into a depth conversation which flavor of poky is the best.

* * *

**_review please i live for it. and don't worry as much reviews i get the quicker the chap will be._**


End file.
